Moving Screen
Moving Screens 'is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Hit The Floor. It aired July 8, 2013. Plot The episode begins with Sloane and Pete hooking up. Sloane says they need to stop but Pete doesn't want to. Eventually they both want to continue. It switches to 2 more scenes of them hooking up. In the last one Pete says he needs to go on the road. Jelena and Olivia are getting fitted for their dresses to the premiere of a movie which Derek and Terrence have Cameo's. The Devil Girls are also dancing at the premiere. Olivia and Jelena are subtly insulting each other the entire time. In German's apartment, Ahsha just finished taking a shower as German walks in and she proposes that they go apartment hunting for a bigger place. They make plans for the next day to check out some places then have a dinner. Ahsha gets ready to go to practice. Pete and Raquel see each other in the playground and they talk about their relationship. Even though they kissed, they want to just be friends. Jesse approaches Raquel and wants to be a better father to Jesse. He asks for Miguel's soccer game time. During Devil Girl's practice Jelena is riding Ahsha about missing her marks. Olivia tries to comfort Ahsha. She talks a bout the calendar shoot and how so many people are asking about her. Jelena lets the girls go on break. Olivia wants to send the video to Sloane but Ahsha hints that Sloane might not want it because of what happened. Olivia get mad and Ahsha says she'll mind her own business. In the locker room Kyle and Ahsha are talking about German and how German and Kyle had liked each other (platonically). In the locker room Ahsha hears some girls talking about how Derek skipped a game for an unknown reason. As Raquel is walking out of the playground and to her car she runs into Mia. It is revealed Mia and Raquel used to tell each other everything. Mia steals Raquel's Devil's card to get into the building. At Sloan's House, Ahsha walks in on Sloan doing yoga. She says that she looks 'glowy'. Ahsha talks about how German and being a Devil girl are conflicting in her life. Sloane tells her it is just a test to the relationship but it will work out. Sloane gets a call from Pete but declines the call because she is with Ahsha. In the Devil Girls practice room some girls are looking at Kyle and Akon's sex tape. While they are watching Olivia calls Kyle outside and fires her because of the video. Again in the locker room Ahsha hears different girls talking about Derek and nobody is going to check on him so she decides to go. When she goes into the house she sees a large groups of people in the living room and none of them care or know where Derek is. She goes to Derek's room and he seems depressed and won't let her in. She stays and cleans up and waits until Derek comes down. They talk about how Terrence wants to trade teams because Terrence got tired of Derek's 'crap' and wants to try and win the championships somewhere else. On the road, Pete calls Sloane to tell her that the Devil's won the game and then they reminisce about their old relationship. Kyle confronts Olivia and brings the Devil's bi-laws of proper code and conducts and says that she found a section stating that if a Devil girl is released by the director, she is entitled to an appeal in a 3 person panel. Olivia tries to deny it and brush it off but Kyle is persistent. Kyle planned for a meeting thursday at 9 AM. After this Kyle walks into the Devil Girls locker room and finds Mia looking through it. Once Mia sees her she runs out. Raquel is packing things up and she sees Jelena. They talk about the premiere and Jelena reveals terrence isn't coming. Some flowers come for Raquel and they say 'to new beginnings'. In German's apartment Ahsha walks in and apologizes for missing dinner and the appointments because she was at Derek's house. He says it is okay but seems stand offish to her. He goes to the gym. Sloane goes the the Lincoln Dance studio and ends up going into the advanced dance class. In the meeting, Kyle acts innocent and pretends she didn't even know that Akon was recording. She also seems prepared and ends up telling them all dirt about themselves. They end up giving her a second chance and she leaves. At the playground Jesse comes to talk to Raquel again and reveals he is the one that sent the flowers. Kyle is in a random man's office and he wants to buy the tape for 10 grand she eventually negotiates it up to 80 grand and 10% of the gross. Pete and Olivia are riding in the limo to the premiere and Olivia asks about Sloane. They argue about the situation of what happened when they were younger. Pete tries to make it seem like Olivia dragged him into bed so she could get famous and then 'traded up' to Chase (her current husband) but Olivia shows that Pete was cheating on Sloane with her and cheating on her with multiple other girls. She says she got with Chase because he was the better man, not because he was the better deal. They arrive at the premiere but Pete gets a text form Sloane and ditches the premiere to go see her. At the premiere Ahsha and German are talking and he seems miserable. She leaves to go dance with the Devil Girls. The Devil Girls Perform. After the performance Kyle leaves saying she has some business to deal with. Jelena confronts Ahsha and tells her she missed her mark again. Ahsha gets annoyed and tell her instead of worrying about her she should worry about Terrence because he wants to get traded. Derek arrives and Ahsha goes to take pictures with the Devil Girls. Jelena repeatedly calls Terrence but he doesn't answer. She is leaving a very angry voicemail and tells him not to call back because the next time they talk it will be in person. Derek talks to Ahsha and thanks her for what she did. Kyle gives the man the 80 grand and its not even close. He tells her time is running out. Raquel is walking to her car and sees Mia again and confronts her about stealing the badge. Raquel is angry and doesn't want to help Mia anymore. At the premiere Derek is being interviewed and starts talking about a dream girl who is setting him in the right path (He was referring to Ahsha). German punches Derek and walks away. Cast Main Cast *Dean Cain asCoach Pete Davenport *Taylour Paige as Ahsha Hayes *Kimberly Elise as Sloane Hayes *Katherine Bailess asKyle Hart *Valery Ortiz as Raquel Saldana *Charlotte Ross as Olivia Vincent *Logan Browning as Jelena Howard *Jonathan McDaniel as German Vega *McKinley Freeman as Derek Roman *Robert Christopher Riley as Terence Wall Recurring Cast *Johanna Braddy as Mia *Bernard Curry as Jesse Reed Quotes :'Devil Girl: ''"Players can drunk drive through an orphanage but you miss a game... thats bad"'' ---- :Olivia: ''" I warned you on day one anything TMZ or TMZ adjacent and your out. This tape... its all over TMZ, Media Takeout, Perez Hilton should I keep going?"'' ---- :Pete: ''" I was wasted and you got with me long enough to get a little bit famous and as soon as you got what you needed you traded up to Chase."'' Trivia *Kyle needs 752,452 for an unknown reason *Raquel thought the flowers were from Pete *When Derek is talking it looks like he knows German is behind him and he wants German to know the girl is Ahsha Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes